Tow the alternate ending
by booja
Summary: When I made up the story The Miraculous decision I couldn't decide which way to go with it, this, as the name suggests, is the alternate ending I thought of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them Sorry.

Monica felt the cold steel of the barrel of the gun in her hand, the gun that Chandler had bought behind her back, he said for her protection, even though she did'nt want him to, she looked at it and thought about what had led her to make the decision.

It was 1 week ago that she had gone to the doctors cause she hadn't been feeling good, 1 week since the Doctor told her that she was dying and only had 6 months left, she never told Chandler, she could'nt face the hurt look in his eyes, she had decided 2 days later that if she could'nt face the look in his eyes when she told him she certainly couldn't stand to watch him watch her die, she had decided that ending things herself now would be less painful for him, she had chosen today cause she knew he would be on an all day business trip and that the others would be off doing their own things.

She looked at the clock, Chandler would be home in the next 15 minutes, she took off her ring and put it in an envelope along with the letter she wrote him explaining everything and put it on the counter where he would be sure to find it, then she took a photo of Chandler and went into the bathroom and layed in the bathtub, she gave the picture a kiss and whispered "I'm sorry sweetie, I love you" then put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Monica, are you home" Chandler walked through the door and was surprised that the place was quiet, he knew that Monica had taken the day off of work.

"Maybe she went shopping with Rachel" he thought as he walked farther into the room, he saw the envelope with his name in her handwriting.

"She must have a lot for me to do while she is gone if she wrote me a whole letter" he joked to himself, he pulled the letter out and saw the ring fall out too.

"Why is her ring in here?" he thought putting it in his pocket, a sudden fear gripped his heart and he ran into the bedroom.

"All her cloths are still here" he thought. Suddenly he remembered he was still holding the letter, he opened it up and read...

_My dearest Chandler:_

_I am so sorry to hurt you this way, I lied last week when I told you that the Doctor said I was fine, the truth is he told me I am very sick and only have 6 months left, I could'nt stand the thought of watching you watch me die, I know doing this will hurt you too but I hope not as much, I love you more than anything and will always be with you, please tell the others why I did this, and ask Ross to plan the funeral. Good bye my love._

Chandler stared at the note for a few seconds then dropped the paper and ran through the appartment looking for her.

"MONICA! MONICA! My God where are you!" he tried the other room, nothing, then he tried the bathroom and found the door locked, he backed up and ran at the door full force and busted it open and saw her laying in the bathtub covered in blood.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he ran over to her tripping over the bathmat and falling into the tub, a pain shot through his shoulder but he did'nt care.

"Why Monica? Why? Why did you do this? I don't care if I would have had to watch you at least I would have still had you for the next 6 months.

Ignoring the blood he put his arms around her and started sobbing uncontrolably.

_Meanwhile in the hall_

"I had a great time tonight Joey" said Rachel

"Me too" replied Joey

As they reach the door to their apartment they notice that Chandler and Monica's door is ajar

"Huh, this is weird" thought Joey entering the room with Rachel following, as soon as they enter the room they heard crying coming from the bathroom.

Rachel went over and looked in, a gasp escaped from Rachel's mouth when she saw the scene in the bathroom, "oh my God" she whispered, Joey came running over and looked, there they saw Chandler who was now holding Monica in his lap and rocking back and forth still sobbing.

They stood there for a few seconds then Joey found his feet and went over and put his hand on Chandlers shoulder, he flinched and looked up a Joey.

"What happened?" asked Joey quietly trying not to startle Chandler again.

Chandler just looked up at him then looked back at Monica without saying a word.

"I am calling an ambulance" said Joey walking out of the room, he walked past Rachel who hadn't moved and picked up the phone.

After he hung up he walked back to the bathroom and noticed the note that Chandler had thrown to the floor in his haste to find Monica, he read it then gave it to Rachel to read.

"oh my God" she whispered again.

Not knowing what else to do Joey and Rachel just sat in the room until they heard the sirens 5 minutes later, they went out and directed the paramedics to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

The paramedics walked into the bathroom and put their hands on Monica to take her out of Chandlers arms so they could examine her.

"NO!" screamed Chandler holding her tighter "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

The paramedics looked at each other and decided to examine her where she was, they looked at Joey and Rachel and shook their heads.

"We have to take her now" said one of the paramedics giving Joey a "help me with this" look.

Joey walked over and went behind Chandler and grabbed his arms and pulled them open enough for the paramedics to take Monica.

"NO! Don't let them take her!" yelled Chandler as he struggled to get away from Joey's grip but Joey held onto him until the paramedics got her on the stretcher and got her into the ambulance, as soon as he thought it was safe Joey let go and Chandler ran to the balcony in time to see the ambulance pulling away.

"You let them take her!" said Chandler with anger in his eyes, he stormed over to Joey and punched him in the face, Rachel went and got him a cold wet cloth.

" I'm sorry buddy, I had to" said Joey trying to stop the blood that was gushing from his nose.

"Get out! he told Joey through clenched teeth, "I don't ever want to see you again!

"Come on Joey" said Rachel putting her arm around him and leading him out the door, "he's hurting right now"

"So am I" chuckled Joey holding the cloth up to his nose again

After they left Chandler went into the bedroom he had shared with Monica and laid down, he reached over and grabbed Monica's pillow and held it close to him and continued crying until he fell asleep.

As soon as they got to their apartment Joey called Ross and told him what happened and what Monica had written in the letter about him planning the funeral, after he was done Rachel called Phoebe and told her everything.

Over the next few weeks the others dealt with their grief in their own ways, Joey stopped going on dates, Phoebe stopped singing, Rachel stopped shopping and Ross still taught class cause he knew he had to but he didn't have as much enthusiasm for it as he used to, slowly they all got better but Chandler, the others realized that he was'nt getting better and decided to do what they could to help him, everyday they each took their turn spending time with them.

"Come on buddy" said Joey putting his hand on his shoulder, Chandler just pulled away from him and hugged Monica's pillow harder, except for when nature called he hadn't left the bed since he had gone in there after the paramedics had taken Monica, he hadn't even wanted to attend the funeral.

_3 days after the paramedics took Monica_

Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe gathered in Chandlers bedroom trying to get him to get up and get dressed to attend Monica's funeral but he refused.

"We understand that you are hurting but you have to come" said Joey trying to get him up, Chandler pulled away from him and swung his arm out hitting Joey on his side.

"Leave me alone! he said through his tears, "I can't, I can't watch her being buried"

"If you don't go and say good bye you will regret it" said Phoebe " I never got to say good bye to my mom and I have regretted it ever since (AN: I don't remember if she did or didn't get to say good bye to her mom or not but it fits the story) so come one" she went close to him and he pushed her away too"

"Chandler! Get out of that bed and come with us" said Ross forcefully "do you think you are the only one that is hurting? Do you think you are the only one that misses her? She was my sister!"

"And our best friend" Rachel said pointing to Joey, Phoebe and herself.

"If we can pull it together enough to go then so can you" said Joey

Chandler just glared at them them buried his head into the pillow and sobbed louder

"Come on guys, lets go" said Ross angrily leaving the room, the others looked at Chandler for a few seconds and followed.

_Back to present time_

"Try to eat something" begged Rachel when it was her turn to be with him, her and Phoebe were in charge of getting him to eat and brought food when it was their turns, he let go of the pillow with 1 hand and moved the food around and took a few small bites then pushed the plate away and resumed holding the pillow, he didn't cry anymore cause he had no more tears left but he also never smiled.

After she left Ross entered, but only because Rachel had made him, his was still mad at Chandler for not attending the funeral.

"Rachel said I had to come in here and take my turn cheering you up but I can't do that, if you want to lay here and sulk fine, but don't expect me to forgive you for not coming to the funeral" and he stormed out.

He knew they were only trying to help but the more they tried to cheer him up the more depressed he became.

"I miss you so much Monica" Chandler said to himself after everyone had left, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me? You could have looked for a doctor that could have helped you, you could have gotten better on your own, anything, I want to be with you, to hold you again, I want things to be back to normal." He had said the same thing to himself every night since that day

He laid there for a while wanting to be with Monica then remembered that on one of his trips to the bathroom he had noticed that Monica had left her tray our cleaning supplies out and remembered that mixing bleach and ammonia caused a deadly gas, he walked out of the room and got the bleach and ammonia and a big pot and a photo of Monica, brought them into the room and put them on the bed, then went and shut the door and windows then laid down on the bed.

"I know how I can be with you again my love" he said looking up at the ceiling, he poured the bleach into the pot and then the ammonia then laid back and kissed Monica's photo and held it to his heart.

"I'm coming Monica" he said as he closed his eyes and passed away. (AN: I don't know for sure if mixing those two things really can kill you or how it does or how fast but again it fits the story)

_An hour later at Joey and Rachel's apartment_

Rachel and Ross have been arguing about Ross not wanting to take his turn with Chandler.

"Ross quit being such a jackass, just go over there an apologize" said Rachel

"Fine!" said Ross heading for the door, he went across the hall and even before he opened the door he could smell the bleach/ammonia mix, he ran back into Joey and Rachels apartment.

"There is a really strange smell comming from Chandlers apartment."

"Like what?" asked Joey

"It's kind of a bleachy smell but also something else, I only smelled a little and it made me feel a litte nausous" replied Ross.

The all had the same thought...Chandler.

"We better go check it out" said Joey going into his bedroom closet and pulling out a couple of gas masks, Ross and Rachel gave him a funny look, " I took these from the set of a movie I was in once" (AN: They just seem like something Joey would have), "lets go" he said putting on his mask and handing the other to Ross.

The went over and went into Chandler room and found him laying there, they moved the pot of bleach/ammonia to the dresser then together picked up Chandler and carried him over to Joey and Rachels apartment where the air was fresher.

"Is he?" asked Rachel not wanting to finish the question

"I don't know" said Ross "you better call an ambulance."

"They sat there until the paramedics came not knowing what to do, they came and checked him over and shook their heads at the others, then called the corner who came and declared him gone.

"At least now he can be with Monica and be happy" said Joey, the other's nodded in agreement

3 day's later they had a funeral for him and burried him next to his beloved wife, to be with for all eternity.


End file.
